Fluid pressure actuated grippers are widely employed and typically take the form of a pneumatic or hydraulic differential motor whose cylinder is fixedly mounted to a transfer device. At the forward or rod end of the cylinder housing, a gripper jaw mounting structure is fixedly mounted on the cylinder to pivotally support a pair of opposed gripper jaws which are coupled to the piston rod of the motor by a linkage so arranged that upon movement of the piston in one direction the jaws are pivoted to an open position and upon movement of the piston in the opposite direction the jaws are driven to a closed workpiece gripping position.
In typical operation, the gripper jaws will be closed upon a workpiece near the edge of the workpiece and the gripper will be advanced to position the gripped workpiece in operative relationship with a work station. The gripper will then be opened to release the workpiece and the transfer device will retract the gripper from the work station while the work operation is performed. At the conclusion of the work operation, the gripper will then advance back into the work station and the jaws will again close upon the workpiece and carry it away from the work station. Opening and closing the gripper jaws thus takes place when the gripper is in its closest proximity to tooling at the work station.
There are basically two types of linkage arrangements used in fluid pressure actuated grippers to connect the gripper jaws to the piston rods and effect movement of the gripper jaws. These are pivotable link arrangements and pivotal cam arrangements. An example of a pivotal link arrangement can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,568 to Blatt which discloses pivotal links 36 and 40 that cooperate with gripper jaws 12A and 12B as shown in FIG. 3.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,187 to Blatt, et al. discloses apivotal cam arrangement in which jaw plates 45 and 47 are pivoted by the cooperation of cam slots 61 provided in the jaw plates and a pivot pin 37 (and rollers 39) attached to the piston rod.
Fluid pressure actuated grippers are generally designed for use with particular workpieces to be transferred and with specific work stations. For example, some workpieces and/or work stations may require wider or narrower gripper jaws, different types of gripper jaws, gripper jaws that open at different angles, different clearance requirements, etc.
The present disclosure is directed to gripper jaw tips and jaw tip assemblies for fluid pressure actuated grippers which allow for the gripping, sensing and transferring of a variety of workpieces.
According to other features, characteristics, embodiments and alternatives of the present disclosure which will become apparent as the description thereof proceeds below, the present disclosure provides a set of opposable gripper jaw tips which includes:
a first jaw tip having a base and a spherical concave gripping surface; and PA1 a second jaw tip having a base and a spherical convex gripping surface, PA1 the spherical concave gripping surface of the second jaw tip being complimentarily shaped with the spherical concave gripping surface of the first jaw tip. PA1 a first jaw tip having a base, a central axis, and a gripping surface which is non-perpendicular to the central axis; and PA1 a second jaw tip having a base, a central axis, and a gripping surface which is non-perpendicular to the central axis, PA1 the gripping surfaces of the first and second jaw tip being complimentarily angled so that they become substantially coplanar when closed together. PA1 a gripper jaw tip having a gripping surface, a side and a sensor bracket alignment structure; and PA1 a sensor mounting bracket which includes a sensor mounting structure, and an alignment structure which cooperates with the sensor bracket alignment structure so as to align the sensor mounting structure with the gripping surface of the jaw tip. PA1 a gripper jaw tip having a gripping surface, a structure for mounting the gripper jaw tip to a gripper jaw member, and a recessed portion in the gripping surface for receiving a sensor element therein. PA1 a base configured to be coupled to a gripper jaw tip seat; and PA1 at least one arm member which extends outward from the base, each of said at least one arm member including a plurality of gripper tip receiving openings. PA1 a base; and PA1 a pad coupled to the base, the pad including a gripping surface with a plurality of surface channels which are arranged in a pattern for directing fluids away from the gripping surface.
The present disclosure also provides a set of opposable angled gripper jaw tips which includes:
The present disclosure further provides a parts gripper sensor mounting assembly which includes:
The present disclosure further provides a parts gripper sensor mounting assembly which includes:
The present disclosure still further provides a gripper tip extender which includes:
The present disclosure still further provides a padded gripper tip which includes: